Harry Potter & The Chamber Of Darkness
by zero cool
Summary: Harry Potter Has these Dreams...............Just read it, I don't want to spoil the plan!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Ok this is my first fic I hope you like it, if I get some nice comments then I might write a ending to this one, so I hope you like it! Enjoy  
  
  
Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger were walking to their class, Transfiguration, "oh great, We have to turn a pig into a pen, great."said Harry. After Classes that day, they went to their common room and talked for a while. "What do we have tommarow?" asked Ron. "Defence against the dark arts, first class." said Hermione. "we better get to bed."said Harry. "good night hermione.'' said Harry and Ron together as they walked up to their dormentory. Harry had a dream that night, It was about a room, a big room,pitch black.  
  
It was weird, It was like a long chamber, a sudden movement made Harry jump. "who's there?" harry asked. " just me, I want to kill you.......I'm near you, and I shall kill you, I shall kill you......................." said a voice. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry Screamed as he woke up. "what was that? Why am I having these dreams all of a sudden? why?" Harry Told Ron and Hermione about the dream the next day. "wow harry, That's weird.'' said Hermione. " you say you've been having dreams like that for the last 2 weeks?" asked Ron. "yeah" Said Harry. "maybe you should go to the hospital wing Harry"Said Ron. "No I'll be okay.'' Said Harry. "okay its your life." said Hermione.  
  
That night he had the same dream. Exept this time the shadow figure was clearer, it looked like a young man"come............come............When your next dream comes, it will be reality........" Said the figure. "shoot!", Harry Woke up with a start, "woa! that was too real." He said. That day he went along with his classes and couldn't put a finger on what he was doing."Is something wrong, Harry?" asked his teacher Professer Filtch. "yeah, I'm fine, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night, but I'll be okay."Said Harry. "very well Harry."said Filtch.  
  
The day went by so fast that harry couldn't beleive it. Finally night came,"man, I hope I don't have another one of those weird dreams." Said Harry. He finaly fell asleep, But he still had that dream, It looks like Harry will take a turn for the worst.........  
  
Harry was in the dark chamber again, but this time it was diferent, he tried to make sense of what that figure had said,"When your next dream comes it will be reality."  
Harry walked down farther down the dark chamber, along the way he saw some unusual stuff,Dead rats, broken wands, bones(eeeeeeww, with bugs on them, yuck!). Then He saw something that made him jump, a picture of lord Vol-ehhem, You-Know-Who, "why would somone want a picture of this guy?" Harry Turned the picture into flames that jumped around the room and made a very hight pitched screeching.  
  
He was still going along the path when he saw...................FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! (don't you just hate me?).  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think! if you like it e-mail me and tell me what you likeabout it, if I get enough nice e-mails then I might write an ending to this! bye!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Ok This is chapter 2 of the first part, I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
  
.........................................PROFESSER DUMBLEDORE????????"Professer Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Asked Harry, "My question is the same thing, What are YOU doing here?" Asked Dumbledore. "I was just dreaming and all of a sudden I was here, wet and damp."Said Harry. "hmm, Very weird." Said Dumbledore. So they started walking down the path when Harry asked, "so what is this place professer?", Dumbledore looked at him with a gleam in ghis eyes,"It is the chamber of darkness Harry."Said Dumbledore.  
  
"The Chamber of what?"asked Harry. "The Chamber Of Darkness, Harry, its been here for ages, that why we closed down the 3rd hallway at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore."oh"Said Harry. As they were walking they encountered some other strange things, then......."AVADA KREDEVRA!!!!!!!!!!"Said A voice, Then They Heard a blood chilling scream near by, "ahhhhhhhhh!!! ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!", "oh no!! it sounds like ..like.......HERMIONE!!!!" Said Harry, " we got to save her!!, Lets go!!"Yelled Harry. "wait! we have to be careful!" Said Dumbledore. "we can't wait, its Hermione in there!" Harry was running to where the yells were coming from and saw...........none other than Peter Petigrew. "Peter? what are you doing here?"Asked harry. "none of your buisness brat!" Said Peter. "get out of my way now!" Said Harry."make me"said Peter. " ok you aked for it,'STUPIFY!" yelled Harry and him and Dumbledore went in to a room, black, lit with only one light bulb.  
  
There he saw his worst advasary,Voldemort(oops sorry I couldn't resist putting his name in)lying over a dead Hermione. "ah, Harry Potter,come here to rescue your friend? Hah! your too late Potter, She's already dead, what a pitty." Damn you Voldemort, what did you kill her for?" asked an enraged harry. "just for fun, Harry, haw haw haw!" Lauged Voldemort. "I will kill you, you, monster!" Yelled harry. "I shall dipose of you first Dumbledore, Avada Kredevra!" Yelled Voldemort. Dumbledore tried to slip away but the spell grazed his arm and he just got nocked out. " Dubledore!" said harry." I'll kill you you sicko!!" Said Harry as he plunged toward Voldemort, wand at his side.............................Will Harry Defeat Voldemort? Find out int he next chapter!  
  
A/N: Ok Sorry for the small chapter, you will have to wait until the next chapter comes out. you can e-mail me with some suggestions for the next chapter and I will respond, if I like your Ideas, then I'll post the names of the people who came up with the ideas at the bottom of the last chapter page.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter & The Chamber Of Darkness: Chapter 3

  
  


A/N: ok I'm going to try to write a good finisher, I think this will be the last chapter, but I don't now for sure.Enjoy!

As Harry plunged at Voldemort a huge sanke appeard before him,"Woa!" Harry exclaimed."Crucio" Harry Yelled, the snake witherd in pain. "NO!" Voldemort yelled.'he's stronger' Voldemort thought."I shall kill you, Harry, Avada...."Began Voldemort,"Oh, no you don't! expelliarmus!"yelled Harry, Voldemort flew back and slamed into a wall.As Voldemort got up it seemed that smoke(where do I get thease crazy ideas?)was coming out of his ears.He was in a rage. He started Tearing the place apart,Peice by peice, there was a mad rush of flames that seemed to light up the whole chamber, harry looked back to the entrance to the chamber and saw why almost nobody came back alive from this horrible place, There were coral snakes all over the place! Voldemort rushed at harry, before harry could act, Voldemort had preformed the leg locker curse, and harry could not move, Voldemort was approching harry now, getting closer and closer every second, Harry knew that this time he might not be so lucky..........

  


Voldemort got ever closer to Harry, soon he will preform avada kedrevra and it will be all over for me, all over for famouse Harry Potter, The one who shared all the glory, in that one quidditch game, the one who got gryffindor 400 points from him and Ron, soon memories were flooding back to him, like a boomerang. Harry's first year at hogwarts, where he became the youngest quidditch player with in a century, the first time he had a good meal, When he got sorted into gryffindor, and in his second year, where he visited the chamber of secrets, but in that chamber ron was with him, this time he was all alone.. His third year had to be one of the best ones, He finally had some family that weren't muggles, He had Sirius Black, and convicted murderer whose act was framed by that nasty old servant of Voldemort's, Peter Pettigrew. and in his fourth year, where his name was picked for the tri-wizard tournoment as the _fourth_ Champion. Those were the days, the days he though he would be able to see himself graduating from Hogwarts, But now, his dream was shattered, not only would he not graduate from hogwarts, he would never be able to see Ron or Hermione again. Voldemort put his whole body over harry's and began squeezing every last bit of life out of him, he knew that he would die. Darkness surrounded him, darkness surrounded the chamber, Darkness....Darkness.....DARKNESS....

  


Suddenly a burst of light broke out from harry, which sent Voldemort back, harry, didn't think twice, He nedded to destroy Voldemort, He raised his wand and shouted at the top of his lungs so that maybe everyone could hear, "Voldemort, you shall die, you shall die for destroying all of the inosent lives you've destroyed, you shall die beacause you killed our loved ones, YOU KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!!!!!!!!! AVADA KEDREVRA!!!!!!!!!!", And with that Voldemort fell to the floor, dead as can be...... forever.

Harry woke up from his dream and looked down,"Voldemort is gone, finally, My Parents can rest in peace..... Harry went down to the Great Hall, to his suprise it looked as though everyone was waiting for him, even dumbledore was there, as he walked in, Everybody claped and cheered, Harry walked up to Dumbledore,"How did you......?"Asked Harry,"I just woke up from it all."Duble dore said simply, the he gave a smile,why don't you go down and join the feast.", so harry went down and sat next to Ron and Hermione."Harry, how...did....you...."They both asked at once."its a long story, but I'll tell you."Harry and his friends laughed and played all day, knowing that they would never have any more trubles ever again.

THE END

A/N: Well? How Was it, I made this series so short because I really want to start other series to, well I hope yo enjoyed it! Bye!  
P.S.: please read and review!


End file.
